


Fluff Alphabet; Comfort w/ Triple H

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [163]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Panic Attacks, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sad, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Comfort - How would they help their s/o when they feel down/have a panic attack etc.?❛❛ Could I request C (comfort) from the fluff alphabet with Triple H? Thanks, your writing is amazing!❜❜-AnonWARNINGS; fluff, light angst, panic attacks.
Relationships: Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [163]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 1





	Fluff Alphabet; Comfort w/ Triple H

_When you are having a panic attack Hunter will have his hands on your shoulders. A firm grip but not too tight._

_He will then try to get you to breathe in and out. Telling you, “You are going to be okay.” As well as breathing in and out. Getting you to concentrate on your breathing._

_When you are calm enough, he asks you what caused/triggered your panic attack. All the while wiping your tears away with the pads of his thumbs._

_He listens intensely as you tell him what triggered your panic attack._

_When you finish telling him he gives you some advice._

_Also, says, “You can get through this.” while rubbing soothing circles on your shoulders._

_He is always patient when you have a panic attack._

_When you are feeling down, he will either take you for a stroll. Either on the beach or to the park. Clearing your head._

_He likes to listen to what is making you sad._

_Depending on the situation if he can fix it, he will. Or at least help._

_He will then wrap his arms around you and hug you. Letting you cry your eyes out instead of sympathizing he empathizes._

_He will proceed to make you laugh or smile, also being silly, the whole day._

_Like watching movies, even the ones he isn’t fond of them. Cooking/baking food for you._

_Taking you to the spa, or just having a spa experiment at home._

_Most importantly he will simply be there for you._

_He knows in some situations that are making you feel down or give you a panic attack, that he can’t always just fix them, so, he is always there for you. a shoulder to cry on. Listening to what is making you feel down/giving you a panic attack._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Got A Triple H or WWE request? Send it in. WWE requests are open!


End file.
